User blog:Destiney the Hedgehog/TMM Fanon 2011 Awards!
Well, here's the deal; we're coming towards the end of the year, right? Well, over the rest of November and December up until New Years eve, we're going to hold Awards! There will be all sorts of categorys and I give a gaurentee that everyone is going to at least get one win! The prize is a little picture done in paint that says; "Best ___!" So then, let's go onto Categorys! Feel free to add some if they make sense and are ones that don't relate to another with a 75% relation. How you vote: Simple, make a comment stating which characters you root for! Admins votes count just as much as a regular users, so don't feel discouraged if one doesn't vote for you! How you Nominate: Just say which character and category! Please don't like, Nominate every character though. That'd be confusing. Categorys Best Female Character! Thirza Yami ~ Nominator - Dest Kiti Paru ~ Nominator - Dest Meghan Finn ~ Nominator - Dest Destiney Yami ~ Nominator - Christina Darangel Yami Best Male Character! Zeraku Kurina ~ Nominator - Dest Akuyo Shindo Daniel Martin Hiro Yuki {C}Mephiles Yami Most Evil Villain Mephiles Yami ~ Nominator - Dest Shukumei Junanaiko-ka ~ Nominator - Thirza Sally Moogoobmo Best Neko-Chan! Hina Miki ~ Nominator - Thirza Heina Yami Shokara Yuurin Chloe Mc'Knight Best Monkey girl! Aki Koh-hee Best Canine girl! Tianshi Yami ~ Nominator - Daimon Sasha Chinchin ~ Nominator - Kat Sherry Evere ~ Nominator - Dest Tessa... forgot her last name. XD ~ Nominator - Dest Best Bird Girl! Koko Byaku Noelle Heiwa Jun Subeki Best Fish Girl! Tia Yuki Tsuki Diayamonda Best Bear Girl Kyoku Kawa Best Mouse Girl Shida Uchikayuri ~ Nominator - Dest Quinn Sukoshika Shani Kaneko Ashly Mausu Best Bat Mew Kaizu Ai Ushio Shiori Maaka Akuyo Shindo Best Bunny Girl Bani Heiwa Shinshia Paru Hali Namaikibani Cutest Character This one and the one below qualify for all Genders. Aki Koh-hee ~ Nominator - Thirza Ai Subeki ~ Nominator - Daimon Marko Riseala ~ Nominator - Tia Thirza Yami ~ Nominator - Kat Aurette Most Beautiful Character Darangel ~ Nominator - Unknown Destiney Yami Shokora Yuurin Strangest Character Koko ~ Nominator - Daimon Hiro Yuki ~ Nominator - Dest Yuriko Tanaka ~ Nominator - Kat Best Art READ: For this category, you must post the PICTURE your nominating. Luckys Picture - Darangel the Litemon Mew Destineys Picture - Mew Heinas Triumph Angelinas747s Picture - Mew Sachiko Luckys Picture - Sasha CD Final V1 Thirza Picture - Mew Thirza Best Read Emerald Mew Mew Tokyo Mew Mew; International Crisis Story That Drew you in The Most Emerald Mew Mew Platinum Mew Mew Most Creative User Destiney the Hedgehog Lucky7312 Christina ShokoraNeko Most Random Thirza Nominated by Dest TiaTulip44 DaimonCray Recolor with Best Color Scheme Nikki Mc.Knight Mew Cabbage Mia Cimmar Ai Hoseki Voting! Best Female Character of 2011! Thirza Yami Kiti Paru Meghan Finn Destiney Yami Darangel Yami Best Male Character! Zeraku Kurina ~ Nominator - Dest Akuyo Shindo Daniel Martin Hiro Yuki Mephiles Yami Most Evil Villain Mephiles Yami ~ Nominator - Dest Shukumei Junanaiko-ka ~ Nominator - Thirza Sally Moogoobmo Best Neko-Chan! Hina Miki ~ Nominator - Thirza Heina Yami Shokara Yuurin Chloe Mc'Knight Best Canine girl! Tianshi Yami ~ Nominator - Daimon Sasha Chinchin ~ Nominator - Kat Sherry Everet ~ Nominator - Dest Tessa Best Bird Girl! Koko Byaku Noelle Heiwa Jun Subeki Best Fish Girl! Tia Yuki Tsuki Diayamonda Dracen "Dracy" Glass Best Mouse Girl Shida Uchikayuri ~ Nominator - Dest Quinn Sukoshika Shani Kaneko Ashly Mausu Best Bat Mew Kaizu Ai Ushio Shiori Maaka Akuyo Shindo Best Bunny Girl Bani Heiwa Shinshia Paru Hali Namaikibani Cutest Character Aki Koh-hee ~ Nominator - Thirza Ai Subeki ~ Nominator - Daimon Marko Riseala ~ Nominator - Tia Thirza Yami ~ Nominator - Kat Aurette Most Beautiful Character Darangel ~ Nominator - Unknown Destiney Yami Shokora Yuurin Strangest Character Koko ~ Nominator - Daimon Hiro Yuki ~ Nominator - Dest Yuriko Tanaka ~ Nominator - Kat Best Art Luckys Picture - Darangel the Litemon Mew Destineys Picture - Mew Heinas Triumph Angelinas747s Picture - Mew Sachiko Luckys Picture - Sasha CD Final V1 Thirza Picture - Mew Thirza Best Read Emerald Mew Mew Tokyo Mew Mew; International Crisis Story that Drew you In the Most Emerald Mew Mew Platinum Mew Mew Most Creative User Destiney the Hedgehog Lucky7312 Christina ShokoraNeko Most Random User Thirza Nominated by Dest TiaTulip44 DaimonCray Recolor with Best Color Scheme Nikki Mc.Knight Mew Cabbage Mia Cimmar Ai Hoseki WINNERS~ I'll get the pictures up eventually. XD Best Female Character of 2011 - Darangel Yami Best Male Character of 2011 - Zeraku Kurina ''' '''Most Evil Villain - A Tie Between Mephiles Yami and Sally Moogoobmo The Best Neko-Chan - Shokora Yuurin Best Canine Girl - A Tie between Sasha Chinchin and Tianshi Yami Best Fish Girl - Tia Yuki Best Mouse Girl - Tori Uchikayuri Best Bat Mew - Kaizu Ai Ushio Best Bunny Mew - Hali Namaikibani Cutest Character - A tie between Aki Koh-hee and Ai Subeki Most Beautiful Character - Shokora Yuurin Strangest Character - Koko Best Art - Mew Heinas Triumph Best Read - Emerald Mew Mew Story that Drew you in the Most - Platinum Mew Mew Most Creative User: Destiney the Hedgehog Most Random User: Thirza the Hedgehog Recolor with the best Color Scheme - Ai Hoseki Category:Blog posts